kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Play Field Personal
PFP, also known as the Play Field Personal, is the game console that Keima regularly uses. It was created by the game company NEK. He plays various dating simulation games on it and is rarely seen without it. He plays his PFP everywhere he goes: at school, at home, in the city, at the park, on the rooftop and anywhere else. By playing games, it isolates him from the world around him, thus his personality becomes harsh and cold. It uses a roman numeral system on the buttons instead of the square, circle, X and triangle. Keima's PFP has faced some damages along the series, but it was later revealed that he has more than one PFP in store. Serious gamers can upgrade their PFP to their own liking. There are even functions in Keima's PFP that no one knows of, meaning that it could be a modified version. After Apollo/Kanon was stabbed, he has not been seen with his PFP even once, showing how busy he is to get back to his normal life. History This portable game device was developed by NEK. NEK is the top-tier enterprise in the computer industry. They entered with the portable gaming market with their technology of a high tech piece of hardware. It is known that the first version of the PFP is the first gaming device they have ever brought into the Japanese market. They had considered that creating the PFP is an ambitious project, which they place many kinds of devised such like the organic EL color display and software distribution via rewritable memory cards. It has a strong connectivity with the PC and an attached qwerty keyboard. When it first hit in the Japanese Market it sold for an extremely high price of ¥59,800 which ended up having it not sell well. Many of the games were delayed or remakes of original old games which led to little interest in the machine. After one year of the original release of the PFP, an attempt by NEK to promote the machine results in that of an open source SDK, which was a huge success. Usage/Capabilities The PFP, since it is based on the real-life counterpart, the PSP, presumebly has similar properties of the real-life PSPs. Since Keima's PFPs are modified, some abilities may not be present in official PFPs. So far, Keima's PFP abilities include: *Playing games. (For Keima, galge) *Listening to music. *Looking at pictures. *Watching videos. *Being able to use Wi-Fi (Although this action tends to destroy the gadget or instantly use the battery in the series) *Email & internet. *Attached qwerty keyboard. *Built-in microphones. Trivia * PFP is a parody of Sony's Play Station Portable, while NEK is a parody of NEC * Keima has stated that the only problem about the PFP is the battery life. It goes only for 2 hours and if he uses Wi-Fi it will die out almost instantly. * In the one-shot version of the series, the name of the PFP was "PC•FX P•RTABLE". * The first generation PFP costs ¥59,800 (~$640.11) and the second generation is ¥29,800 (~$319.91). * The first generation PFP could have actually damaged the repu tation of NEK because of its unbelievable pricing. * Thanks to Keima's website, the PFP has become extremely popular among gamers, along with the dating simulation games (dating sims,) even though he himself does not realize this. * Keima's teacher Nikaidō-sensei also seems to have a small amount of interest in them. * As demostrated by Jun, PFPs can have diffrent arrays of colors. The one she held was a light-pink colored PFP instead of Keima's white coloured one.